100 Episode Party
by godessisis
Summary: This is a party for the cast of Wizard, Witches, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My! Rated T for language and sexual comments.


**I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter**

_Note to readers: This is a fic that is in celebration of finishing 100 chapters in my fic titled Wizards, Witches, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My! If you haven't read it yet I warn you now that this little fic has some spoilers pertaining to the 100 chapters I've written. If you don't like spoilers I suggest you read my other story first. For all my loyal readers this was something that came to me today and I had to do it. I still intend to finish chapter 101 and have it uploaded today. My cousin who lives in another state is coming to visit me tomorrow so I may not get a chapter done tomorrow. Sunday however I intend to have a chapter done. Now enough being said lets have a party!_

* * *

The Celebration for Finishing 100 Episodes

Setting: The green room in the theater building at the Domino City Community Theater. GoddessIsis is setting out chairs in a long row.

GoddessIsis: (_Grinning evilly and picks up her magical staff_) Okay, that looks good. Now let the celebration for finishing the 100th episode begin. (_Raising her magical staff high above her head_) I call upon the ancient magic that I possess to transport my characters from _Witches, Wizards, Dragons, and Spellcaster Oh My, _to this room. (_The room is filled with multicolor lights the cast materialize in their chairs_)

Kaiba: Where the hell are we now? (_Looks down and notices he is shirtless_) And where is my shirt?

GoddessIsis: (Smirking) I got a request from one of my loyal reader by the name of Locondra Timbernova to have a party to celebrate the 100th episode in _Witches, Wizards, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My! _As for your shirt, I thought you would look better without it.

Pegasus: Goddess girl, you are making us suffer for your entertainment. However I do love parties.

GoddessIsis: Of course I am, now if you boys all don't behave I'll make you suffer more. (_Points staff out in front of her. A door materializes out of thin air_) That door leads to all your fangirls, don't behave and I'll set them loose on all of you.

Mokaba: (_Bouncing around the Green Room._) Did I hear right this is a party? (_Runs up to GoddessIsis giving her a big set of puppy eyes_) Please tell me there is going to be a cake.

GoddessIsis: That is correct this is a party and yes there will be cake. We are here to celebrate.

Atem: I don't know what to say and I'm not sure I want to celebrate. Did you all see what this girl did to me in episode 100? I'm a pharaoh and she totally wrote me as someone who can't control their hormones.

Hermione: She put me in leather! I can't believe she would do that!

Joey: She made my sister give me a shirt just to torment me. She also has made me loose the two duels she has written for me so far. First was when I got totally whipped by Krista with Isis, the second was when I got whipped by Harry with Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Harry: You think that is bad Joey, she had Mokaba beat me without him loosing life points. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I lost a duel to a 12 year old kid.

Krista: Get over it you guys, she made me and Seto have to deal with a hyper Mokaba. I didn't get any action last night because of it.

Kaiba: I'm not going to stand for this. I don't have time for a party. I need to get back to work on my takeover schemes. (_Magically summons his laptop and starts to get to work on it_)

GoddessIsis: (_Points her staff at the laptop_) Seto, I didn't give you permission to use your laptop. I purposely left it out. Now you will pay. (_A steam of colors leaves the staff destroying Kaiba's laptop_)

Marik: (_Laughing evilly_) She destroyed Kaiba's laptop please tell me someone got that on video. I want to upload it to YouTube.

Bakura: I don't know about everyone else but a party sounds like fun. However I think it would be more fun if we have some extra guests. (_Sneaks over to the door releasing all the fangirls, they start running around most of them attacking Marik and Bakura who were loving every minute of it._)

Yugi: (_Two fangirls are trying to pull of Yugi's shirt_)Bakura, why did you do that? (_Struggling to escape and fails as the fangirls drag him through their door._)

Bakura: Have fun with your fangirls. Now babies what can I do for you? (_Pulls a couple of fangirls into his lap they whisper something in his ear. Belting out an evil laugh_) Whatever you want baby. Marik help me grab the High Priest and the Pharaoh, these girls want to punish them with a little Prideshipping.

Kaiba: Oh hell no!

Atem: GoddessIsis do something!

GoddessIsis: Why should I, what is in it for me? (_Marik Bakura and several fangirls have Kaiba and Atem and start pushing them into the fangirl room_)

Kaiba: I'll give you a million dollars.

Atem: I'll give you my Puzzle.

GoddessIsis: Sorry boys, not good enough. (_The fangirls push Atem and Kaiba through the door_)

Joey: At least this time they left me out of it.

Fangirl: Grab Joey, let's make him suffer too. (_Joey gets pushed into the fangirl room_)

GoddessIsis: My my, it seems I've lost some major characters in my story. Perhaps I should have been a little nicer.

Bakura: I don't care what everyone says this is a killer party. We got friends and fangirls.

GoddessIsis: Fangirls we need the boys back, please get them and bring out the cake. (_The door to the fangirls room opens and out comes Atem, Kaiba, Yugi and Joey. Yugi's shirt is torn and there are several hickeys on his neck._)

Yugi: (_Face is beet red_) GoddessIsis you are plain evil. Why did you let Bakura open the fangirl room?

GoddessIsis: Because it is a party, and a party needs fangirls. (_The fangirls come out with a cake in the shape of the number 100_) Now time for the cake. (_Cuts the cake and gives an extra big piece to Mokaba_)

Mokaba: (_Quickly devours the cake_) Oh GoddessIsis thanks for the cake. Yummy yummy yummy. (_Starts running around the room_)

Kaiba: (_Pinches the bridge of his nose_) GoddessIsis why are you tormenting me? First you transport me here without my shirt, then you destroy my laptop, next you let the fangirls takeover, now you put Mokaba on a sugar high.

GoddessIsis: (_Laughing_) Because you are my favorite and it is most fun to tease you. Just to prove I have a heart, I got a gift for you. (_Holds out her staff and Kaiba's laptop fixes itself_) Well everyone it has been a great party, but it is time I get back to my story. (_Raises staff in air_) Powers at my command return all guests back to _Wizards,__Witches, Dragons and Spellcaster Oh My!_ (_A stream of colors fill the room transporting everyone out of the Green Room_)

* * *

Hope you like the casts little party.

Please review.


End file.
